


Missing You

by CatofApocalypse



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group G [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A bit sad, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Public Transportation, but then it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Done for a telephone game with hurt/comfort theme. Though this is that much *hurt*. Just based on what prompt I got ^^
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group G [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937890
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [held at a red signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664790) by [jenna221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b). 



_(DON'T zoom in. It looks better if you don't look into details lmao)_


End file.
